Conventionally, several means have been proposed for a monochromatic color liquid crystal display device of which a background portion of a display and a display portion of letters, figures and the like are colored in a liquid crystal display device.
The first conventional art is a monochromatic color liquid crystal display device in which a color polarizing film is provided outside a liquid crystal display panel, which is simple in structure and generally used.
The second conventional art is a monochromatic color liquid crystal display device in which nematic liquid crystal in a liquid crystal cell forming a liquid crystal display panel is mixed with a dichromatic pigment which is allowed to move together with the movement of the nematic liquid crystal molecules, which is referred to as a guest-host scheme.
However, in any one of the conventional monochromatic color liquid crystal display devices, letters and figures colored with a dye or a dichroic pigment are displayed in a white background, or conversely, white letters and white figures are displayed in a background colored with a dye or a dichroic pigment, which makes the contrast thereof low. Furthermore, the number of the dyes or the dichroic pigments is limited, which causes a disadvantage in that the number of colors usable for displaying is limited.
Additionally, a liquid crystal display device which is suitable for colorful designs, capable of a metallic display, and excellent in a visible angle characteristic is required for a digital watch or a portable telephone.
The present invention is invented in view of the present situation and its object is to provide a liquid crystal display device in which color letters and color figures are displayed in a metallic background, or conversely, metallic letters and figures are displayed in a colorful background, and thereby a display with high contrast and richness in designs is possible, and the viewing angle characteristic is also excellent.